


white silence

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, but if you like Ravick/Wicken angst with a bit of bodily-harm this is a drabble for you ;), honestly this can't really be considered anything cause it's just a drabble?? ahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine the whole 2x16 'Raven tied down and Wick freaking out' scene going down</p>
            </blockquote>





	white silence

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing for this pairing so i'm super nervous - and it's technically only a drabble lmao - but i hope you like it anyways ;) enjoy!  
> (and i know it's kinda a weak writing device to use Wick's 'man-pain' as a focal point, cause it's happening to Raven, my poor love, but i feel like i wanna see the epi before making any edits ahha)

...

...

"Someone shut him up!" One of the guards yells, casting a threatening gaze at the other guard trying to tie Raven down.  
  
"RAVEN!" Wick yells, one foot pushing against the wall as he tries to break himself free.  "RAVEN!!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Raven shouts, gasping as the guard kicks at her bum leg.  She falls into the table.  
  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Wick growls, lifting his other leg to the wall as he pulls on his shackles.  
  
A guard raises his gun.

  
  
"We need his marrow," the first guard bellows, putting an arm out.  "Just shut him up."  
  
" _RAVEN_ -" Wick screams, ignoring the way the metal of the handcuffs cuts into this wrists.  
  
Raven yelps as the guard pulls her hair.  
  
"RAVEN!!" Wick loses his footing, panting heavily.   _Maybe if I sprain it, I can pull my wrist through-_  
  
"Wick!" Abby begs, teary-eyed, but her pleas go unheard.  Raven manages to get a good punch in, despite her size.  Another guard helps to overpower her.  
  
"RAVEN-"  
  
" _Quiet_!" the guard threatens, storming over and jamming his gun into Wick's lower back.  
  
"KYLE!" Raven screams, as she's thrown onto the table.  Wick's back arches, his muscles seizing.

  
  
"Don't touch her!" he spits, stabling himself against the wall; knees still shaking from the blow.  "I'LL KILL YO-"  
  
The guard smacks him full across the face with the blunt end of the rifle, blood flying from Wick's mouth.  
  
"STOP IT!" Raven yells, thrashing against her restraints.  "STOP!!"  
  
_Please,_  Wick begs, gasping as the guard thwacks his ribs next. _Someone help her-  
_  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven wails, voice raw.  She doesn't stop fighting.  
  
_Please._  
  
Wick dodges the final blow, managing to kick the guard in the knee.  "DON'T _FUCKING_ TOUCH HER-!"  
  
"That's it-" the first guard growls, reaching into his pocket before coming up behind Wick.  He jabs a taser into Wick's side and presses the button, watching as Wick's body shakes and spasms from the shocks.  
  
"NO!" Raven screams as Wick slumps to the floor, howling.  "KYLE!"

 

The guard releases the button, and seeing Wick unable to breath, pushes down on his shoulder until a fleshy  _SNAP_ echoes in the chamber.  
  
" _Please_!" Abby joins in, followed by Kane and Mr. Miller.  "Enough!"  
  
"Ray..." Wick moans, willing his legs to move.  His entire bodyweight sways off of his dislocated shoulder.  _If I could get some leverage-_ "Raven-"

"Just shut the hell _up_ ," the guard hisses, motioning for another guard to bring him something off of the nearest table.

Raven's screams start to echo.

 _Please._  
  
The guard jams a syringe into Wick's neck, and Wick can feel the drowsiness overtake him.  
  
_No. Please no!_  
  
"Ray...ven..." Wick slurs, his vision blurring.  "Raven!"

 

"Get back to work!" the guard snaps, finally releasing Wick.  
  
"RAYYY..!" Wick's seeing white when he hears the hum of a drill.  
  
"NO!" Raven begs, "Please, no!"  
  
"..Rrr-ay-en..." he tries desperately to form the words.  
  
_I'm sorry._

 _Please._  
  
He faints to the sound of her screams.

...

...


End file.
